danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser (Powder Game element)
Properties * Laser cannot stay in place. * Laser moves in 8 directions (vertical, horizontal or diagonal) plus a state of no direction, it has no weight. * The laser’s beam must be at least 34 dots long - if you only place a single dot, it will grow. * You cannot shoot a long beam of laser - if you hold down mouse button, the laser beam will be sent out in short “bursts”. * If dot limit is less than 999 you can't produce laser beam, mouse cursor will only leave red trace disappearing after short time. The trace will keep things in place-like glue. * Laser that is NOT touching another element will disappear when you press start after loading. Technical behavior *If there is an open dot in the laser particle's immediate direction a new laser particle will be created with its original direction. If a dot of metal or mercury is in a laser's immediate direction The Law of Reflection will determine where a new laser particle will be generated and what it's direction will be. This is how laser travels in beams and why the wheel and fan glitch work. *A particle last for 34 frames before it disappears. This is why laser beams are always 34 pixels long. Reactions with elements * It detonates explosive elements and lights flammable elements. * Laser reflects off of metal, if not fired from a perpendicular angle.. More details about the reflection can be found in the article about mirrors. * Laser can also reflect from flat surface of mercury. * If thunder intersects with laser, it will cancel out. If laser intersects with a constant beam of thunder, it will cancel out as well. * Laser melts Ice. * Laser eats through water, soapy, acid and oil (it also lights oil) but the beam slows down while doing so. * Clone, laser fireworks and virus shoot lasers in all directions randomly but most often, the laser fireworks shoots in every directions diagonally. * Glass allows laser to pass through, but slows it down. When laser escapes from glass it regains its previous speed. Reactions with objects * Laser can be a Players attribute; player can only shoot it horizontally. * Laser kills player, fighters and boxes. * Laser burns powder ball, does not affect water ball and turns seawater ball into salt ball. Salt ball bounces from laser beam. * Fan and laser are only elements that don't move wheel while touching it. * Laser text will disappear as soon as the game is started. * Bubble that has been in contact with laser turns red, then disappears (like text). But if the bubble is very close to other elements at the same time, lasers are shooting away from the surface of those elements. * If a player, fighter or box dies by falling on the laser beam, the parts will stay on top of the laser beam (until they disappear) as if it were solid or semisolid. * Laser and Thunder are the only elements that disappear when they touch block. Glitch replicates a laser.]] If laser is shot into turning wheel, it will start replicating laser. To keep wheel turning, best way is to create block square, fill it with some material and place wheel so it touches material inside block square. You can also use drag, fan or wind or any other method. One theory behind this phenomenon is that the wheel treats the traveling laser like a normal, stationary dot, and will push it around like so, however, when the laser is broken, it will continue to lengthen itself thereby creating more laser. See also *Mirror *Hologram External Links *Tutorial about "Laser technology - basics, gates, memory..." in the Official Dan-Ball Forums. Category: Powder Game elements